


The Kissing Game

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter had never been kissed so he asks his mentor for help
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227





	The Kissing Game

"Please Mr. Stark?" Peter asked him, swinging his legs back and forth on the stool.

"No." Tony grunted as he carried on doing what he was doing. Tony was doing the dishes after their lunch break. All day they had been in the lab creating new tech, and Peter had been on this subject all day, never giving him a moment's peace.

"But whhyyyy?" He moaned.

Tony turned around and glared at him. "Because I'm 45 years old and you're 18, besides it would just make things weird between us."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Mr. Stark, I'm just asking for one tiny little favour. I'm the only guy my age who hasn't kissed anyone and I'm terrified I'm gonna do it wrong."

Tony scoffed and carried on doing the dishes. "We don't have that kind of relationship kid, we can't just decide one day we are gonna kiss."

Peter moped and rested on his elbow as Tony carried on with his task. He needed to try a new tactic, one that would surely get Tony to bend at his will.

"This sucks." Peter told him, forming an idea in his head. "I was really hoping you'd say yes. Oh well, guess you're not really my teacher then."

"We never agreed I would teach you _that._ ' Tony stated.

"Unfair." Peter replied, tapping his fingers against the table. 

"You couldn't handle me Pete, I'm too good at it. Anyway, you don't want your first time to be with someone you don't love."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "I don't love too easily." He shrugged. "And I care about you if that counts?" There was a silence between them while Peter thought.

His eyes widened. "Oh that's the issue!" Peter said standing up, walking closer to Tony. 

Tony turned his head and dried his hands as he looked at him. "What's the issue?" He threw the towel on the service and leaned against the surface, looking at him expectantly. 

"You don't care about me!" Peter exclaimed, voice elevated and excusing.

Tony glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You don't care about me, that's why you won't help me! My lips are probably too wonderful for you anyway, you're _worried_ you'll kiss me and you'll _like_ it."

Tony turned fully to face him, continuing to glare at the younger man. "What are you babbling about?"

"I'm saying that you won't kiss me because you will never be able to stop. I'm just too cute for you."

"You think you're cute?"

Peter gave an expression that said; _oh please._

"I know I'm cute. You know I'm cute, but you pretend you don't see it so you can be macho."

"Peter stop it it's not going to work. I know what you're doing." Tony started to walk away, and Peter walked the other, meeting each other at the other side of the island.

Peter stopped in front of him, looking up to Tony, hoping he was wearing him down. 

"If you know what I'm doing why don't you just give me what I want?"

"You can go home now Peter, you're annoying me." Tony stated as he moved to the side and walked to sit on the sofa. "Grab your stuff out of your room and head off, I'm gonna do some reading."

Peter gave up and threw his hands up. "Fine! I'm done." He spun around and slowly walked towards the room that Tony had made up for him.

"I guess I'll just never be kissed!" He spoke loud enough for Tony to hear as he went. "I'll be 84 and no one will have ever kissed me because the great Tony Stark turned me down and no will ever want me!" 

He reached his room, picked up his bag and headed back out. "Oh and it would be so good to have had a kiss in my life!" Peter was bring a dramatic child again, trying so tactfully to get Tony's attention. "My life will be so empty!"

As he turned a corner he was ambushed by Tony pressing him up against the wall, making him drop his bag. Peter was being held in place by a hand on his waist as Tony pressed their bodies against each other.

"Want me to kiss you Peter?" Tony growled in his ear, his hot breath against the younger man's neck. Peter could feel Tony's stubble against his cheek and his knees went weak.

Peter couldn't speak, he tried to, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. His eyes were shut as he tried to control his breathing.

"Speak to me Pete or you won't get anything. Do you want me to kiss you?" Tony thrust his hips against Peter's, moving to rub their noses together. 

"Yes." 

Tony looked over the younger man's aroused face, rubbing their noses together again. "Good boy. Pucker up sweetheart,"

Tony licked his lips and moved one hand to Peter's jaw. "Look at me for a moment, make this experience better."

Peter did as he was told, eyes meeting those of his mentors. There was something so perfect in his eyes, a new emotion he had never seen before. 

The anticipation between was killing him, he licked his lips and looked down to Tony's lips then back to his eyes. Tony slowly smoothed his thumb over Peter's cheek. 

"You okay honey?" Tony smiled warmly, leaning forward to join their noses again. 

Peter nodded, tilting his head to the side, moving his head a little more in so their mouths were mere centimetres apart. Their hot breaths were mixing together. 

"Is this a part of it?" Peter whispered, letting his hands find their way to Tony's neck. Tony nodded and licked over his lips, biting down on his bottom lip. "The anticipation is one of the best parts."

Peter smiled, rubbing their noses again, letting his fingers play with the back of Tony's hair. "Could stay here forever." Peter whispered, not knowing if that was going too far. 

"Me too, but that defeats the point honey." Tony whispered back. 

Finally, Tony let his eyes close and he slowly moved his head so his lips were gently pressing against Peters. Peter let out a little gasp as he opened he slowly started to press in a little more. Tony's lips felt like heaven, soft and loving. 

Their lips softly moved together, nibbling at each other as Tony's tongue traced Peter's bottom lip for him to open up. Peter let his mouth open for Tony to press in a little deeper.

Peter's heart was fluttering, his fingers grasping tighter around Tony's neck as Tony pulled his body as close as he could. The kiss got deeper and slightly needier. Tony let his tongue explore the other man's mouth and moaned when he felt Peter's tongue against his. 

Peter couldn't believe that Tony was the first one to moan, he replied with a moan as well, spurring the kiss on. 

Tony bit down on Peter's lip and retracted a dirty moan from the younger man. They resumed kissing, but this time Tony's hands were on the small of his back and pulling him in. 

Peter pressed harder against him, realising that he was starting to get hard. He had to pull away but he didn't want to. Peter let their lips fall away from each other. 

Tony was supposed to stop kissing him, but instead was trailing kisses down Peter's neck. 

"Tony…" Peter whispered. Tony continued to kiss Peter's neck, nibbling at the skin and licking it. 

"Tell me to stop and I will," Tony whispered, hot breath making Peter go crazy. 

"Don't, don't stop…"

Peter's dick was pressing up into Tony now, feeling every sensation head straight toward it. Peter moaned as he felt Tony fall down to his knees. 

"Can I?"

He looked up at Peter, his hands hovering an inch away from Peter's crotch, waiting for permission. 

"Please," Peter replied. As soon as those words left his mouth, Tony opened his jeans and slid them off of Peter along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. 

"Perfect." Tony whispered before opening his mouth and taking Peter fully in. 

Peter's eyes widened, head rolling backwards as he felt the hot wetness around his dick for the first time. His knees felt weak as Tony bobbed his head, sucking him down hard. One hand was being used to keep Peter in place on the wall and the other reached up to take Peter's hand. 

They entwined their fingers as Tony sucked hard, letting his tongue over the slit and heading into a deepthroat.

"Fuuuuck," Peter moaned, the other hand knitting itself in Tony's hair, "Ohmygod Tony!" 

This was the best feeling in the world, he had no idea how he has stayed away from this for so long. Plenty of people had offered but he was too scared.

Peter wasn't going to last much longer. He squeezed Tony's hand and looked down to see Iron Man taking down his cock, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. 

Tony looked so good on his knees, still in his suit as he serviced him. Christ that was a picture to save for the future. The burning inside him was growing as their eyes kept contact. 

"Jesus," Peter moaned, "Jesus Tony… oh oh oooohhhh, can I cum?" His chest rising and falling fast. 

Tony pulled back slightly, nodding his head before taking all of Peter in again, working harder to make the younger man orgasm. 

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh tony, tooony tonytony… Tony!!" Peter's skin turned pink as he grasped harder on Tony's head, thrust up and shot his load down the older man's throat.

Tony didn't complain, and instead kept sucking and swallowing until Peter had shook out his orgasm. Peter rested his head against the wall as Tony stood up against him again, their fingers still together. 

"You taste so sweet Peter." He whispered. 

"Thank you." Peter whispered, gripping onto the older man still. "Just thank you."

"Good?" Tony whispered. 

Peter nodded, breathing heavily and smiling. He grabbed Tony by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one much shorter. 

"Very good." He grinned, staring into Tony's eyes. "You didn't have to do all that… I just wanted a little kiss." 

Tony nodded. "I know, but I wanted to." He admitted. "I've wanted to for ages but never had the opportunity. Thought it might shut you up for a bit."

Peter smirked, "I'll have to annoy you a lot more if that's how you're going to keep me quiet."

Tony growled and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
